


Cam User: BabyBlueSal

by toskanoir



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, choker, this was bound to be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskanoir/pseuds/toskanoir
Summary: Sal’s laptop was open to two windows: a live video feed of him with a fast-scrolling chat of horny old men, and a discord video chat of Larry with his pants down.





	Cam User: BabyBlueSal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



Sal’s laptop was open to two windows: a live video feed of him with a fast-scrolling chat of horny old men, and a discord video chat of Larry with his pants down.

The prosthetic earned him a trending spot in the _BDSM Cams_ category despite Sal’s shows containing no BDSM content at all. He would be a little insulted, but the category earned him a lot more money than just being in a normal category. A lot of freaks flocked to his shows to blow their money and beat off to a broke college student who, in all reality, was too busy to get a “real” job and instead took the easy way out and decided to sell his body to get out of crippling student debt.

After all, he did have a lot of attractive “quirks” about him, said Larry.

Sal flaunted his new pair of baby blue stockings that went up to the middle of his thighs, his blue hair falling a little past his shoulders in stringy waves. He adjusted his new choker and lacy underwear as he sat on the floor in front of his open laptop, reading the chat as it flew by. Dinging sounds emitted from his laptop speakers as he was already getting donations.

As usual, a lot of degrading and disgusting comments flooded the chat and all Sal could do was just read them and let them fly over his head. A lot of stuff that read “ _I want to plow your pathetic little hole_ ” and “ _I want to choke you until your face matches your hair_ ” really didn’t seem to arouse Sal at all. The real turn-on here was the messages Larry was sending him through discord as he video-chatted himself jerking off to Sal’s shows.

It took Sal a long time to admit to Larry that he was camming to earn money for college in fear that he would think he was disgusting and an ungrateful slut. Surprisingly, he took it well and was totally understanding due to their financial circumstances. It took an even longer time for Larry to sit down and watch one of his shows, but when he did, it become a routine and part of their weekly events. Sal could’ve sworn that their love became stronger and the sex became hotter because of it. He was grateful.

Sal stared at the endless chat covered in blue light as he began to get into the part of the show that everyone came to see. He already got the pleasantries out of the way and started to slowly strip off the lacy garment covering his cock, teasing his audience with pulling down the panties then pulling them back up, giggling at the sexy torture it was bringing Larry in the separate window.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _Cmon baby blue. Take it off already._

Sal giggled once more as he continued the teasing for a little bit longer before finally taking them all the way off, discarding them off to the side and grabbing his dildo and lube. He put down the items and started to touch himself as he scrolled through the chat, thanking the audience as the donations came rolling in.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _You look so cute baby_

Sal smiled under his prosthetic. “Thanks, babe,” he responded, hissing as he became more aroused the more he touched himself, looking at Larry palming himself through his boxers. He continued to stroke his cock and sift through the disgusting and questionable chat. Most of the comments were just incoherent broken English saying how much they wanted to fuck Sal and inflict pain on him. Calling him a bitch and a slut and a faggot who was only good for being a cum dumpster and a slave. It bored Sal, honestly, but it was good income, so he played it up.

He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, rolling it to warm it up before sitting back and spreading it over his hole, inserting a finger. He bit down on his bottom lip and moaned, his legs sprawled in the air.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _Finger yourself baby. Imagine me fucking you right there right now._

And Sal did just that. As he slowly moved his finger in and out of himself, he threw his head back and imagined it was Larry’s finger instead, his body looming over his small figure as he ever so slowly fingered Sal’s tight hole. He grabbed his cock and began stroking himself again, tiny moans coming out of his throat.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _That’s it baby blue. God you turn me on so bad._

“ _Oh, God…”_ Sal’s cock was becoming painfully hard and he needed something to fill him up. He grabbed his dildo and squeezed some lube onto the shaft, spreading it around so it was coated well to insert into himself. He sat back and hooked his arm under his leg, slowly inserting the toy into his hole. Sal’s eye rolled into the back of his head as the sensation of being filled rippled throughout his body, moaning loud.

“Ohh, fuck…!” Sal moaned, inserting the rest of the toy into himself. He craned his neck forward to look at the video chat from Larry, watching him stroke his long, thick cock as Sal fucked himself with the dildo. He would give anything for Larry to be there fucking him into the mattress of his bed as drool poured out of his mouth and screams of pleasure erupted from his vocal cords. He went faster, more chats coming from Larry, more donations rolling in from Sal’s viewers.

 **larbearjohnson**  
_you’re so fuckin sexy baby. If only my cock was inside you instead of the dildo.  
How badly do you want me to fuck you baby blue?_

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” Sal whined, his toes curling with pleasure. “Fuck me, baby. Faster, faster, _hunhhh,”_

Sal quickly imagined his arms being pinned over his head as Larry ruthlessly pounded hard into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. He imagined Larry’s thick cock ramming in and out of his throat as he gagged and drooled all over his shaft and chin. He thought of Larry pulling on his pigtails as he mercilessly fucked him from behind, slapping his ass and leaving red handprints that stayed for hours. All he wanted was Larry to be there to screw him silly until his legs were physically unable to hold his weight.

 **larbearjohnson**  
_Those stockings drive me crazy. Look how needy you look. You need me so bad baby blue, dont you?_

“I need you,” Sal moaned, changing positions quickly. He suctioned the dildo to the floor and eased himself down onto the toy, moaning loudly as he began to ride the toy up and down. “ _Ahhh, yeeesss…!_ ”

 **larbearjohnson  
** _I wish you were riding my cock right now sally face._

“You like it when I ride your cock like this?” Sal teased, his cock bouncing up and down with each movement. His eyes fixated on Larry jerking himself hard and fast, wanting so bad to have his hands wrapped around Larry’s cock and pleasing him until he cums all over his face.

Sal’s moans became more high-pitched as he felt himself get closer to orgasm, his legs beginning to feel more like jelly and his thighs began to shake. He watched as Larry’s hips began to roll as he, too, was getting close. He always loved the noises Larry made when he was getting close: his deep, cute moans and curses and his labored breathing that filled Sal’s ears. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _I’m gonna cum so hard baby. You’re so fuckin hot. I love you._

“Hmm, I’m gonna cum,” Sal announced. “Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, fuuuck,” He threw his head back and felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, his breathing becoming quicker and his bouncing becoming random. “Yes, yes, yes… oh, _fuck!”_ Sal let out a loud, high-pitched moan as he came all over his cock and the floor, his thighs shaking as the pleasure shocked through his entire body. He looked at Larry just in time as he reached his orgasm and long spurts of cum dribbled down his shaft. He smiled underneath his prosthetic as he started to come down from his high.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _That was fuckin hot baby blue_

Sal leaned forward and typed into the discord chat.

 **BabyBlueSal  
** _come over <3_

He smiled and watched as Larry typed in his response.

 **larbearjohnson  
** _Way ahead of ya. Omw._

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little pwp oneshot i wrote while trying to get my creative juices flowing for delta. camboy sal gives me oxygen.  
> this is a gift for blue (ironiclittlebaby) bc im very happy to have befriended them AND their writing gives me motivation for when im feeling burnt out or uninspired. we're collabing on a SUPER CUTE salarry au together and im SO EXCITED FOR EVERYONE TO READ IT!  
> so anyways ty blue for being an amazing writer and for reciprocating my friend crush on u... and for loving my coachella smut prompt as much i love it <333  
> HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT HAHA i apologize as my ability to write smut is lackluster. i want to get better at it so i can write more salarry porn ;(((


End file.
